the return
by NukeDestroyer
Summary: Hello guys it's me Nuke. I'm now coming back from the dead and making a new story now. I will try my best to upload as much as possible and make a good story this time. It's about a guy who pressed the wrong button and now he will wake up and a new world.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys out there who are reading this. I have returned from the dead a.k.a (I forgot about Fanfiction.) If you read my previous book called "New in Minecraftia" (I think that's what it was called maybe?) I had carpal tunnel thingy ma bob where I couldn't do shit for anything for a few months. Until recently one of my friends told me if I was returning again to finish the chapters, I almost said,'The one where he has sex every chapter and he literally is broken to death in powers." in a mall surrounded by people. I ... um... Yeah let's just throw that one under the rug. I will clean slate this one and try, TRY to at least make this one better than the last. Cause really he was broken to the point of no return. This not a chapter written yet so bear with me. I will make mistakes tell me and I will try...TRY to fix it as fast a possible. Thank you for sticking around and listen to me. SEE YOU GUYS LATER!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Why the ..!

I was chilling playing around on my computer when someone sent me a message.

"The hell... I have no idea who you are, but NOPE!" I yelled when clicked the delete button.

I should have not done that because that same person kept sending message after message. For about 3 long minutes of hearing "DING, DING, DING, DING, DING" yeah it gets fucking annoying.

"OK! Ok, man I will read the fawking message all ready!" I clicked the open bar to the message.

"Hello stranger! I'm in need of dire help to save the princess.

Can you send in help to rescue the princess."

"The fuck is this shit. It's just another thing for spam messages." I laughed at the fact it went through my security just to "SEND" in help. I clicked the delete button, but it didn't work.

I stopped laughing and spam click the shit out of the delete button. It finally disappeared from my screen and from my eyes. I turn my chair around venting myself from the suicide of my ears, when a loud "DING" popped right in it. I jumped up from my chair looked at my computer and look at what was sent.

"Hey you unlocked a new level from *******.

Just click the accept button to precede."

"Oh... I'll just um yeah click it." Right when I hovered over the button another message popped in front and I clicked the acceptance bar. "..." A message stood in front of my screen.

"Thank you for your help. We will take you now."

"MOTHERFUCKERRRRRRRRRR!" I yelled from the top of my lungs when I felt the floor dissipate. I couldn't feel anything around me just lights moving at the speed of light. I think I was floating for hours looking at the strange light when a hand clad in armor reached out and grabbed me from my floating torment. I tried to scream, but to no avail I couldn't. When I felt a cold touch hit me from all over I blacked out. Don't call me a pussy now, but ahhhh... I ummmm not a pussy ok. I may or may not just peed my pants so... Anyway back to the story. I felt the same cold touch, but it felt warmer like a breeze from a wind. I laid there for a minute then remembered what had just happened. I shot up on my feet with me screaming,"HAAAAAAA!"

I looked around. No hand in site. "OK, now then where am I?" I turn to see a figure behind me and a shovel. A metal shovel. Flying towards me. A shovel... "BONK"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Boy meets new world and shovel

I was now back to the floating abyss. The lights made my head hurt even more then the shovel did to me. I tried to look into the lights see what they were, so I moved closer. I touched the light and a huge image shot up on it.

I saw a flat grassland, then something caught my attention. "Is that a box of dirt?" I asked myself. I tried to look for a tree line near, then the image moved through the grassland to a group of trees… "Why the fuck is there blocks for wood is this a special place that has not been found by humans, because fuck that shit." I heard a giggle whisper into my ears. Then I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist. I turned immediately to see nothing. Then a massive voice boomed through the void. "Hi, stranger! Now how did you get yourself in here again?"

I was about to pass out from the voice shaking my brain to jello mush. "I..um got here by a shovel." The voice boom again" A shovel? You can't dig through here with a 's not possible. What is your name boy!" "My name is Nathan sir." It boomed again… can it just stop booming just speak normal for a change.

Nuke: "The FAWK you mean?" "Well can you go and lessen that voice a little. Just a little." Nuke:"...no, by the way that voice is a girl so you may get your ass handed to you in, Three...Two...One." I felt a huge hand grab my body." SIR, A SIR! I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM A WOMEN OF HIGH BLOOD IN ME AND I WILL NOT BE PUSHED TO THE LEVEL ON THE LIKES OF YOU!" "Y..oour ..my bod..yy ..tt no.w."

She let her hand go for a little letting the air rush into my lungs like it was a golden liquid. "Sweet fucking air!" I yelled. "By the way I can't see you and you keep… yelling the all the time I can barely hear anything because of you!"...the girl didn't respond back…

…...…"Hello! ARE YOU THERE?!"..."Hey let go of me if you are just being silent" Then the hand lift me up and threw me down."You bitchhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I felt leaves hitting my face as I fell. Then the ground appeared in view.

Shit. That was actually softer than I was thinking. I got up and brushed myself of small little dirt blocks that were on me…...small dirt blocks...I looked around and found a person thingy box. A whole bunch….."Hello?" I said with a small smile. They replied back with a humsh. The hell is a humsh! Where the fuck am I for the last fucking hour. Nuke: " you a dumbass for asking that. Like really blocks of dirt, Trees in shapes of blocks. People for christ sake man." I have no idea what you're talking about right now. Nuke: " I'm a about to slap the shit out of you right now you better pray to your god right now to save your ass because you are gonna get it son." Wait, wait, wait. Wait man just let me register all this ok man really. Block dirt, trees in shape of blocks, people in shape of blocks…..Zoo..no…..um Minecraft I think.

Nuke: "YES THANK GOD I THOUGHT I MADE AN IDIOT." Ok I'm in Minecraft..wait I'm in MINECRAFT! How did I get here wait those spam messages they sent me here. Motherfucker when I find them I will make their life a living hell. Nuke:" Im living in one right now." Shut up! Let me figure out what I need to do. Nuke:" You dimwit save the princess!" "Oh that's right! Save the princess!" I yelled and realized I did surrounded by unknown people. Well I'll just go and do things.


End file.
